


It started at the football

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from my tumblr :) Louis football match was going to go fantastically. He could feel it. And Harry was going to be the perfect best friend, stand on the side line and cheer and ignore those stupid feelings that keep threatening to break out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started at the football

Standing on the side line Harry decided he was going to be the perfect best friend. He was going to push aside his feelings and support Louis. He got really into the game, Louis was amazing. Harry ran around and went crazy, dancing when Louis scored. He couldn’t help the grin that graced his face when Louis ran over for a high five.

 

Louis couldn’t contain his happiness. He was having a ball and his friends were here to watch him. They were going crazy for him and Harry was here. Harry was here, that was enough anyway, but having the other boys really made his day. He played the game, tried his hardest and scored!

He couldn’t contain how happy he was when the final whistle blew, running full pelt towards his friends. The energy he had left was rapidly going as he threw himself into Harry’s arms, unable to contain his joy. As Harry’s arms wrapped round him he felt his knees give out. Harry’s arms held him up easily and Louis looked up into his shining eyes. Harry’s eyes were bright and his smile huge and Louis could feel his resolve slipping.

Contrary to what he had been told to say in later interviews, he was thinking clearly when he leant up and kissed Harry full on the mouth, in complete view of everyone. He was thinking that he loved this beautiful boy and he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to stop himself. Turns out he didn’t need to though because after a startled sound, Harry kissed back, wrapping his arms tighter around Louis.

Louis couldn’t work out whether the sounds around them got louder or stopped altogether but he definitely heard Nialls ‘I knew it!’ and Liam’s pleased laugh. He lost himself in the kiss. The soft feel of Harry’s lips and the pleased little sounds he was making. He did pull away though; laughing at the whimper Harry let out, following his lips and put his forehead against Harrys. “When I pull away, everything’s going to be crazy. So right here, right now, focus on me.” He waited until he could tell Harry’s eyes were focused solely on him before saying “I want to be with you. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want you to say yes.”

“Yes.”

“It’s going to be crazy now. You ready for that?” Harry nodded, eyes steeled with determination. Louis pulled away and turned to go and celebrate with his team as if nothing had happened, but not before giving Harry a final quick peck.

Harry immediately moved back into the dug-out, taking the other two with him, to shield himself from inevitable questions that he wasn’t sure how to answer and didn’t know how to face alone.

“Dude!” Niall yelled and apparently that was enough because Harry was grinning and receiving the proffered hug.

Liam offered his hug before saying, “Come on, let’s go inside and wait for Lou. We need to talk this out, but tonight is Louis night. We’ll deal with everything tomorrow.”

Louis all but ran to the changing rooms when he could; ready to get clean and ready for his night out with the boys, with Harry. He couldn’t stop grinning, even knowing he had a lot to deal with now, but Harry had kissed him back so nothing mattered.

Showered and cleaned he made his way to the boys and saw them talking. He sat himself down next to Harry and said “So what’s the plan?”

“Tonight we go out. Tomorrow we deal with everything. Tonight’s for you Lou.” Liam said.

“Yeah, and tomorrow we’ll do whatever we have to do, but we’ll do it all together. Zayn’s coming down, he says congrats.” Niall said smiling.

Louis smiled to himself before saying to Harry. “So shall we go and have some fun then?”

“Definitely.” Harry beamed, grabbing Louis hand. 


End file.
